Christmas Special
by Hvalross05
Summary: 8 different oneshots, all varying in length, that I have written for a Christmas Challenge over on my blog Cutesuki-Bakugou. All are Bakugou x Koge (OC). Will be posting one on every day of release according to the challenge on tumblr.
1. Little Nurse

Christmas Challenge | Day 1 - Catching A Cold  
Rating - E, No Warnings

 _"Aachoo!"_

Koge gave a small, sarcastic gasp from the sound of sneezing that came from upstairs, loud enough to get through a closed door and over the roaring sound of cartoons on the television. "Oh goodness. What a sneeze." She looked down at the tiny figure of her daughter, who was eagerly bouncing her body up and down without actually lifting her feet off the floor. Crimson eyes locked on her mother, the two year old had both tiny hands on Koge's leg, waiting impatiently for her to finish her work. "Ma!" She spoke through her pacifier, bringing a smile to Koge's lips.

"Yes, Natsuki, I know. That was Daddy sneezing, wasn't it?" After mixing a vitamin C boosting powder into a glass of water, Koge placed it onto a tray. Already on it was a bowl of soup, which was a special recipe graciously given to Koge by her mother-in-law, to which her darling husband had already thrown a fit about. Bakugou had never been one for his mother's home remedies, but Koge had seen this stuff work, and she was determined to get him feeling better as quickly as she could. Having just hit a high fever yesterday, her lover was totally miserable, and it broke her heart to see him so pathetic. In fact, she was pretty sure this was the first time he had gotten sick since he was a pre-teen, so the way he was handling the situation was absolutely ludicrous, in Koge's opinion.

At first, it had been denial. Then more denial, followed by further denial, all the way up until he hit a 103 degree fever and had gone through an entire box of tissues in only two hours. Even then, he refused to believe it, stating that it must have been an aftereffect of a villain's quirk, one which he must have captured recently. Koge had effectively told him that he was stupid, forced his stubborn ass into bed and medicated him. Now, he was beyond needy, so delirious with fever that he had screamed about not being able to find the remote to the television, when it had been in his lap the entire time. Koge loved Bakugou to the deepest depths of her soul, but he could really be a moron sometimes.

Her attention was pulled back down to her daughter as she continued to bounce, finding her enthusiasm exhausting. "How many times do you think Daddy has sneezed today?" Natsuki stopped bouncing, looking at her hands as she put up a variety of fingers, before displaying two to Koge confidently. Koge smiled, picking up the tray in front of her to take upstairs. "Two? Oh man, that sure is a lot. I'm going to take this to Daddy now, you stay- ah, Natsuki!" Before Koge could even take a step, the tiny girl took off out of the kitchen, vanishing behind the wall with her light blonde hair bouncing vigorously in its ponytail. With a sigh, Koge followed, having to be careful with each step so that she didn't spill the food.

"Natsuki! Baby, you can't see Daddy right now." Much to her dismay, the tiny speed demon was already halfway up the stairs, a skill that she had acquired very quickly after learning how to walk. In fact, Koge was pretty sure the child had come out of the womb with the willpower of a god, learning to walk before she could even crawl. Her daughter was a completely different experience compared to her son, who was very attached to Koge in contrast to her highly independant daughter. Bakugou had always claimed that she was going to be someone amazing who would one day even surpass him, and Koge didn't doubt a word he said.

As she passed through the livingroom to the stairs, she looked over at the couch, spotting her son sitting on the floor at the coffee table. He was drawing, tongue sticking out of his mouth with extreme focus. He had just turned four, and was very mellow compared to his sister. "Matsuki, baby, I know you're drawing, but could you come help me, please?" Pale blue eyes that matched her own locked onto her before the child stood, quickly making his way over. "Yeah, Mama. Need me to open the door?" Matsuki made his way up the stairs with Koge following, still being careful not to spill the soup. "Please hun, thank you. And try to keep your sister from barging in if possible, I don't want her to catch this stuff."

"Yes, Mama." Matsuki looked back at her a few times as they headed up, concern on his face, as if he were worried about her having to carry the soup. Besides the eyes, Matsuki was nearly an exact clone of Bakugou when it came to looks. Personality wise, however, he was incredibly soft and timid. He had an extreme sense of empathy, even for something as small as an ant. Koge loved that about him, though she could already see him struggling in pre-school and with other kids. With a father like Bakugou, an extremely well known and powerful Pro Hero, Matsuki had a lot on his shoulders that was starting to weigh him down. Everyone expected big things of him, and told him that constantly. Koge vividly remembered the defeat on his face when he had told an adult that he had wanted to be a doctor instead of a pro, and that person had the audacity to tell him that he had no other choice than to follow in his father's footsteps.

If not for the child in her arms, Koge would have knocked that man's teeth out, though that didn't stop her from giving him a piece of her mind. Bakugou had even been the one to pull her away from that confrontation, with Koge still spitting venom even as she walked away. She hated people like that, and if she were honest, the world of Pro Heros was nothing but constant stress and ridiculous expectations that often times made her sick. On top of that, she was constantly worrying about Bakugou's safety, no matter how strong he was. So, in a way, she was thankful for this little cold that kept him home with her, where she could take care of him.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, Koge gave a small roll of her eyes at the sight of her daughter, trying to hop up to reach the doorknob to where Bakugou was resting. Matsuki quickly made his way over to her, putting his arms awkwardly around her tiny torso to pull her back. "Natsu, Mama said you can't go in!" The pacifier in Natsuki's mouth flew out, though was successfully caught onto her clothing by the clip and string Koge had bought to limit the loss of them. "No, Da!" The tiny girl struggled against her brother, desperately reaching for the doorknob. Koge shook her head as she approached, stopping beside the door. "Natsuki, that's enough."

 _"What's going on out there? Sounds like a -cough- damn wrestling match."_

"Sorry, Katsuki. Baby, open the door for Mommy, please." Koge address Matsuki, who successfully got his sister to sit on the floor. "Yes, Mama." Though, the instant the door was opened, Natsuki tumbled her way into the room, pushing past her brother with a sudden burst of speed of which Koge had never seen before. "Ah, Natsuki!" She could only watch in defeat as her daughter rushed over, first climbing up onto the cushioned bench that sat at the foot of the bed before onto the mattress itself. Clumsily climbing over the thick layers of blankets, she crawled her way over to her father, who was already sitting up and looking at her in a numbed state of annoyance.

Natsuki plopped down beside him, putting her pacifier back into her mouth. Koge sighed, walking into the room as well with her son following. "I'm sorry, we tried to stop her, but she's so stubborn. Like someone we all know." She smiled at Bakugou as he glowered up at her, though the tissue shoved up one nostril ruined any sense of intimidation he was trying to give off. Paired along with the pale complexion, bags under his eyes and exhausted expression, he looked all around pathetic. "Well if she gets sick, you can't blame me." Bakugou's voice was hoarse and nasally with stuffed sinuses, and Koge could tell that he was in need of another round of medication.

"Katsuki, you need to eat this and then take more meds. Have you checked your temperature recently?" Koge walked over to the pop up table she had set up beside the bed, placing the tray down onto it. Bakugou grumbled at the thought of putting food into his mouth, looking away from it in disgust. "I haven't. But I don't know if I can eat. Especially not that garbage my mom made." He quickly brought his arm up to cover his mouth, giving a series of coughs into his hoodie sleeve. The instant he lowered his arm, he was suddenly poked in the face by an object, startling him a bit and pulling his attention to the small girl beside him.

Peering up at him with intense focus, she was holding the digital thermometer up towards his lips, once again poking him in the chin. Carefully, Bakugou took it from her. "What, you little squid? You want me to take my temperature? I don't think you want to know what it says." He glanced at Koge before pushing the button to turn the device on, placing it in his mouth with the sensor under his tongue. Matsuki came closer, crawling up onto the end of the bed as well. "Daddy, I tasted Grandma's soup, it's good. It's not gross like you said." Bakugou raised an eyebrow at his son, silenced by the device in his mouth. Koge smiled, sitting down beside Bakugou's legs. "He wanted to taste test it for you, to make sure that it was good. He thinks it's delicious, and so do I."

Bakugou glared at the steaming soup beside him, not responding until the thermometer beeped and he removed it from his lips. "Then she must have not been the one to make it." He turned the thermometer towards Koge, allowing her to read the small screen. 102.8 wasn't exactly a good thing, but it had gone down a little from that morning. "Ah, still high. Well-" She was cut off as Bakugou gave a small hiss, suddenly smacked in the face with his box of tissues by Natsuki. Taking it from her, he did his best not to glare at his daughter, taking in a deep breath the best he could to stay calm. "Thank you, Natsu-" Next was the television remote, which was something he wasn't entirely sure why she had picked, as it had nothing to do with his recovery.

Stifling her giggles, Koge covered her mouth, smile on her lips. "Aw, she's just trying to help you." Matsuki laughed softly as his sister stood, placing her tiny hand on Bakugou's forehead, as if to feel for a temperature. Bakugou placed a hand on her back gently to steady her, allowing her to ruffle his hair a bit, as she always enjoyed doing. "Natsu, I think you're a miracle worker. I already feel- ah no, you don't need that." The child suddenly yanked the tissue out of his nostril, which Bakugou promptly took from her tiny hands, tossing it into the trash can beside the bed. With this, Natsuki sat back down, leaning against Bakugou's torso. As he let his arm rest around around her, she tenderly stroked his stomach, obviously mimicking the way Bakugou rubbed her back when he held her during naptime.

Koge patted Bakugou's leg gently, gaining his attention. "I'll take her so that you can eat and then get some rest." Bakugou shook his head, clearing his throat a bit. "No, it's fine. I don't want any of you catching this, but… Honestly this is the best I've felt. And she's already asleep." Sure enough, Natsuki had completely crashed. Koge gave a small sigh, laying down across Bakugou's legs in defeat. "How about we all just take one big family nap."


	2. MistleNO

Christmas Challenge | Day 2 - Mistletoe Kisses  
Rating - Teen, for cursing and alcohol use

Bakugou was the absolute worst when it came to public displays of affection and he hated cheesy Christmas traditions. So mistletoe kisses? Fuck that. He'd shove snow down his pants or chug an entire carton of eggnog before he did something so ridiculous, especially in front of a group of people. It didn't matter if these people were his friends from High School, nor did it matter that he had been in love with his girlfriend for nearly a decade. Sensitive shit like that in public just wasn't going to fly with him, as he couldn't stand the thought of the 'oohs' and 'awwws' that would be sent their way.

It was stupid. But his opinion meant little to his lover, who loved Christmas. Literally everything about it made her all bubbly inside, from the cute traditions to the emotional time spent with family. She was all about it, and it literally drove him up the wall every year. The worst things were the parties. Her family, his family, friends, coworkers, and company parties all made him want to shove icicles into his eye sockets. Mingling had never been his thing, preferring either to be alone or just with his lover, watching stupid movies or even enjoying a meal just amongst themselves. This year, he had tried his best to convince her to just stay in, that it wasn't worth all the effort to take a train all the way to a different town just to see friends for maybe a few hours. Bribing her with a nice dinner or cuddling by the fireplace had failed, so here they were, walking from the train station to Deku's home.

He wanted to die.

"Utsuro, this fucking sucks. Last year the party was shit, why are we doing this?" Bakugou mumbled under his breath, his grumble of a voice barely audible behind the scarf he had covering half his face. Walking beside him with her arm hooked around his, Koge sighed, leaning her head back a bit in annoyance at this question. "Katsuki, you've asked me that a million times already. Just relax, it will be fine! I'm sure there will be alcohol, you can just get drunk and pretend you like everyone." She gave his arm a few gentle pats. "Besides, you always just sit on the couch and pout the entire time. That's not all that bad."

"Tch, you always just sit with me. You always say you like these things, but you turn into an awkward mess when you're surrounded by more than three people. Remember last year? How you spilt eggnog all over Kirishima and then called him a 'nog hog'. That wasn't funny." Bakugou narrowed his eyes at Koge as she giggled, finding her humor to be down right terrible. "It was funny, he laughed!"

"Yeah, because your both morons."

Koge shook her head before resting it against his shoulder. "Don't be so mean. It will be fine." Bakugou grumbled a bit as he glared at the brightly decorated house down the street, able to already hear laughter from some people standing out on the back deck. "It's going to be even worse because you're pregnant…" With a soft hum, Koge placed her free hand on her swollen stomach, sitting at just over seven months. "Oh yeah. They'll have questions about that, about the new house, about when you're going to ask me to marry you, about how work is going, your new haircut-" A squeak escaped her lips as Bakugou suddenly reached around, clasping a gloved hand over her mouth. "Utsuro, if you don't stop, we are going to turn around and I will carry you home by force if I have to."

Koge smiled against his palm, giggling as he squished her cheeks together. "You wouldn't! I'd be so sad." Bakugou released her, shoving his hand back into his jacket pocket. "You really don't think I would, Utsuro? Your ass would be back in that train in five seconds if I had the choice." Koge shook her head, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "You wouldn't. Because you love me."

"We'll see how much I love you after this."

"You say that every year! Come on, suck it up, tough guy."

Bakugou didn't have time to retort as they approached the front door of the home, where Koge rang the doorbell before Bakugou could even consider attempting to flee one last time. Within moments, the door opened, and the couple was met with Midoriya's bright smile. "Kacchan! Naegi! I didn't think you would be coming!" Koge smiled, always finding Midoriya to be such a ray of sunshine, even if it could be a bit overwhelming at times. "It's still Koge, Izuku. After all these years you still forget? And I thought you were supposed to text him that we were coming." Koge eyed Bakugou suspiciously, who was glowering at Midoriya like he was an annoying bug. "Oops. Guess I forgot. On purpose."

Midoriya chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry, Koge! And it's fine, everyone is expecting you! Come in!" He moved out of the way to allow the couple inside, though as Koge took a step to enter, she was abruptly stopped by the immovable force that was her lover. Looking back at him, she saw that his glare had moved to the top of the door, locked on a strand of mistletoe that hung from the door-frame.

"Katsuki, what's the matter? It's just mistletoe. Give me a peck on the lips, it's fine." Koge unhooked their arms, giving him a small tug forward, to which he still didn't move. Snarling at the innocent plant, Bakugou made his way inside, dodging going directly under it by scooting along the side of the door, as if passing under it would curse him. "Fuck that." Koge rolled her eyes, following after him. "Katsuki, honestly, it's just a cute tradition! I like your ugly sweater by the way, Izuku, the throwback to All Might is amazing." Midoriya instantly flushed at the compliment, shutting the front door. "A-ah, well, it's nothing really! Thank you!" Koge smiled, focusing on removing her outerwear, placing them with Bakugou's as he did the same.

Though, the instant he removed his beanie, there was a gasp from inside the house. "Waah, Bakugou, you cut your hair?!" Kaminari yelled from across the house, having been standing in the kitchen with a few other people, crowded around the snack bar. Bakugou instantly snapped, glaring across the room at him. "Shut up! All I did was get a bit of an undercut, it's not even that big of a difference!" Koge giggled, rubbing his back as she passed him to go further into the house. "Come on, take a couple of shots and relax-"

"Ahh! Koge, you're huge!" Ashido bounced over, eyes bright with amazement. As the women crowded around her, Koge froze, laughing nervously. "A-ah, yes, a baby. I have one of those." Bakugou scoffed as he left her to her doom, heading towards the alcohol bar.

"You asked for this, Utsuro. Enjoy your punishment."

As the hours passed, the two were eventually spared from the mundane questions. Bakugou, just like most of the others, had gotten tipsy and was enjoying himself more than he would ever admit. Completely sober, Koge enjoyed the show, watching as he had quite the enthusiastic conversation with Kirishima and Sero. She wasn't sure what it was about, though she had a feeling it had something to do with his haircut experience, as he kept pointing to the top of his head. Feeling a bit starved for his attention, Koge stood and went over to the group, placing her hand gently on her lovers back.

Continuing the conversation, Bakugou let his arm rest around her, now using his other hand to talk with even as it held a glass of whatever he was drinking. "You'd think that they would train people to cut different types of hair. I mean, for fucks sake, all I wanted was a bit of a shorter shave and it took three people to figure it out!" Kirishima chuckled. "That's why I'm glad my hair isn't naturally spiked like yours. It's way easier to deal with." Sero nodded in agreement, looking down at Koge. "Yours must be hard, too. With the way your hair has those… funky flippy bits on the side."

Koge nodded, reaching up to fix her hair a bit. "Yeah, kind of. I've never had someone call them flippy bits, I like it. Though I'm thinking about cutting it off to above my shoulders." She looked up at Bakugou, who was glowering down at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, reaching up to pinch his cheek gently. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I like your hair the way it is. It's soft."

Koge couldn't help but to giggle, hugging him the best she could with her swollen belly. "Aw, you're so cute. I mean, I know you're drunk and you get mushy when you're drunk, but I still love it." Bakugou scoffed, finishing off what was in his glass before he sat it down on the counter beside him. "Oh shut up. Don't embarrass me infront of people." Kirishima chuckled, reaching over and picking up a hidden object on the other side of the counter, which he had planned with Kaminari as a prank. "I think you're doing that all on your own, man."

Before Bakugou could snap at him, he was smacked in the face by a green blob, which made Koge bust out into giggles. Kirishima gasped, holding the stick in his hands up higher. "Oh my bad man, the string was longer than I thought!" Bakugou snatched onto the item hanging above his head, glaring at it. "What the fuck is this?!"

Koge kept her arms around him, trapping him in place. "It's mistletoe!" Bakugou let the plant go, pulling his hand away like it was going to break him out in welts. "Fuck that! Get it away from me!" He tried to shuffle away, but it followed him, on a string controlled by the grinning Kirishima. "You always avoid it like it's the plague! Koge told me about how much you hate it. Come on, stop being scared of it!" Bakugou reached up to smack it away again, though it was pulled from his reach at the last minute. "I'm not scared of it! I just hate it! It's a stupid tradition! I can kiss her all I want in private, I don't have to kiss her in front of everyone just because of a fucking plant!"

"It's okay, Kacchan. We all know you're just a big embarrassed softie anyways and this whole persona is just an act to look tough." Midoriya called from the living room, sly grin on his face, brave enough to pick on his friend a bit more when alcohol was involved.

"Yeah Bakugou, a real tough guy wouldn't be embarrassed about kissing their girl in front of everyone!"

"Do it! Do it!"

Koge couldn't help but to laugh as Bakugou hid his face in her hair, able to feel him trembling in what was either embarrassment or anger. Rubbing his back gently, she tilted her head up, nuzzling her nose against his. "You might as well, Katsuki-" A squeak escaped her as Bakugou suddenly crashed his lips into hers, sending fire to her cheeks as the room nearly erupted in cheers and whistles. In all their time together, not once had Bakugou ever kissed her in front of anyone besides Kirishima, and it was much more embarrassing than Koge had originally thought. It was a sloppy kiss that was void of any direction, but it still had a ton of importance to the couple.

For one, it meant that Koge had won this battle and would never let him live it down.

Two, it finally broke this barrier of embarrassment that kept Bakugou from being sentimental in front of their friends, even if he was drunk.

And three, no matter how much Bakugou hated the tradition, the beaming smile on Koge's face when he pulled away was worth every second of embarrassment he had to suffer through. "You're lucky I love you so fucking much, Utsuro."

"That's right Katsuki, I am the lucky one. Because you love me. Even if you won't kiss me under the mistletoe."


	3. Coco Loco

Christmas Challenge | Day 4 - Hot Coco By The Fireplace  
Rating: Teen, for cursing, adult humor and slightly suggestive conversation topic

"Holy shit your feet are cold! Get them off of me!"

Bakugou struggled to escape the wrath of his lover, who had slyly slipped her ice cold feet up his shirt and pressed them into his side. Wide smirk on her face, Koge kept her feet in place, even shoving them further up inside his clothes to keep him tangled and unable to escape. "Oh come on Katsuki, you're so warm! Let me use you as a heater! EEK!" She squealed as she was suddenly tossed to the floor, her body ripped from all sources of warmth.

"No, Utsuro! Fuck, you need to go to the doctor or something to figure out why you are so damn cold all the time!" Bakugou stood, glaring down at his lover as she pouted. "Just because Matsuki is with my parents doesn't mean that you get to act like the child all the sudden!" With a huff, Koge held her arms out towards him, silently demanding assistance off the floor. "I have already! They said there's nothing wrong with me, I'm just cold. We never get to play around anymore with each other, it's fun to act playful sometimes, you know. This is the only night we get to ourselves in eight months!" Despite being annoyed with her, Bakugou bent down and scooped her up off the floor, allowing her to wrap her legs around his torso and arms around his neck.

"Tch, whatever. The only night we get to each other in eight months, and you want to spend it torturing me with your cold ass feet." He sat back down on the couch, keeping her facing him on his lap. "Can't you think of nicer things to want to do?"

"Mmm, like what?" Koge cupped his cheeks gently, squishing them together a bit. "Like smooch? Squeeze my butt? Twiddle my fiddle?" She burst out into giggles at the glare he gave her, smiling at him. "What, don't like those ideas?"

"I mean, I like them, but you could say them in a more adult way." Bakugou squeezed her hips, to which Koge gave an exaggerated sigh. "Ah Katsuki, we both know we forgot how to talk like adults. We got goo goo gah gah on the brain." She kissed him softly, letting her body rest in close to his as he held her. "Besides, it's still early. Is that really what you want to do first thing?" Bakugou smirked against her lips. "Who said that has to be the only time?"

"No!" Koge proclaimed, playfully pushing his face away before hopping up off him. "I want to do something… wintry." She tried to walk off, but was promptly yanked backwards, back onto his lap, though her back was now to him. "That's not fair, Utsuro, you can't be a tease like that. Being all wrapped up together in bed is wintry." Bakugou kept her in place with his arms around her waist, too strong for her to escape. "On the bed, on the couch, on the floor by the fireplace. You like that romantic shit, don't you?"

Koge scoffed, reaching back behind her to playfully ruffle his hair. "Romantic isn't in your minds dictionary, Katsuki. You know what would be romantic? Sitting together by the fire in low light, drinking some hot chocolate and cuddling with blankets and pillows. Maybe some wine thrown in there. That's romantic and cute."

"Is that what you want to do?"

Falling silent, Koge relaxed back against his chest, looking up at him as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Really? You want to?" Koge felt butterflies ravage her stomach as he cupped her chin, turning her head just a bit to kiss her softly. "Sure, Utsuro. You bought all of that fancy hot chocolate shit, I know you've been wanting to use it. Just don't put whipped cream on mine."

With a sarcastic gasp, Koge covered her mouth with her fingers, eyeing him suspiciously. "What do you mean you don't want whipped cream on your hot chocolate? You heathen!" With a roll of his eyes, Bakugou pushed her off of him, only hard enough to get her to her feet. "Shut up before I change my mind. Go make that shit!" Snickering, Koge made her way into the kitchen. "Okay, okay! I expect a perfect pillow fort when I get back, Mr. Perfectionist!"

She only heard a grumble in response, which just made her smile grow. Since the birth of their son, it had been so long since they just got to be with each other, no worries and no interruptions. Koge was beyond elated that Bakugou had ended up in such a good mood today, even after a stressful day at work. That told her that he was just as happy to be with her like this, no matter how annoyed he acted. She could see right through him to the soft and squishy lover hidden inside. He hated everything about winter, from the cold to the holidays, but he was still willing to indulge in her love of it all to make her happy. No matter what anyone else saw, or what anyone else said, Koge knew that he was a good man through and through.

Even as he cursed at inanimate objects, barely loud enough for her to hear.

After a series of heating up water, mixing in the fancy chocolate powder she had bought, tossing in marshmallows, putting whipped cream only on hers and then sprinkling peppermint crumbles on top, Koge had made perfect large mugs of the holiday treat. After considering it for a moment, she shoved a peppermint stick into each one, adding that extra flare. Why she was trying so hard, she wasn't sure, but she was enjoying herself nonetheless. Carefully, she picked up both mugs by the handle, making her way back into the living room. "Katsuki, do you like peppermint? I forgot to ask before I put it in your thing."

At first, she didn't see her lover as she glanced around, the living room lights off and only illuminated by the flames swirling about in the fireplace. His voice startled her, making her nearly spill the drinks in her hands. "I like it enough."

Koge finally spotted his fluffy ash blonde head as it poked up over the back of the couch to look back at her, his position telling her that he was on the floor. "Oh, you moved the couch and everything, Katsuki. How cozy!" She beamed at him as she approached, handing him his mug as she observed his work. "I don't even remember where we had all these pillows and blankets!" Setting her mug down on the ground, Koge flopped to sit down beside Bakugou, instantly sinking into the comfort of the pile of large pillows. Before cuddling herself against him, she grabbed her drink, feeling warmed to her core from the fire, the hot beverage, and her lovers arm around her. Bakugou kissed the top of her head softly, holding her close to him. "I found them in the downstairs closet. You know, the one you piled with shit and never opened again.

Sipping from her mug, Koge raised an eyebrow at him, sticking her bare feet out towards the fire to warm them. "Oh. Oops. I do have an obsession with buying blankets, so I'm not surprised we have this many. These big pillows, though, that's weird." Bakugou had his eyes on the fire, absentmindedly playing with her hair a bit. "I think you bought them for the game room before you realized I was getting a nice couch for in there. Or something. I don't know, they might have been one of your impulse buys, too." He took a gulp of his drink, making a bit of a cringe face. "Ah, lots of peppermint." Koge gave a small gasp, reaching up and taking the stick of peppermint from his drink. "Oh, sorry! Here, I'll take this from it, that should help."

Bakugou only gave a small grunt in positive response, drinking more. "It's good, though." Koge smiled at his praise, putting the stick into her cup. "I'm glad you like it."

The two sat in silence for a while, soaking in each others company and the warmth of the fire. By the time Koge spoke up again, she had finished her drink and was sucking on one of the peppermint sticks, bringing one end to a fine point. "You know, you could really hurt someone with one of these if you tried." Her odd comment gained Bakugou's attention, glowering down at her. "Eh? Seriously?" Koge nodded, removing the stick from her mouth to present her weapon. "Oh yeah. See?" She poked him on his hand, making him hiss and pull it away. "Hey! You punk, that fucking hurts." Sly smirk on her face, Koge put the stick back into her mouth, biting into it. "Ha, told you. I could poke you full of holes if I wanted."

"But you wouldn't." While the stick was just resting between her lips, Bakugou snatched it from her, taking a bite out of it before she could retaliate. "Hey! You said you didn't want one!" Koge pouted, trying to reach for it as he held it up out of her reach with a smirk. "I never said that! You assumed and snatched it out of my cup!" With a huff, Koge climbed onto him, still trying to reach for the candy. "You gave your little grunt that said 'okay'! You know, that grunt." She mimicked the sound he made, finally snatching the stick from him as she sat on his lap.

"Whatever, you can't tell the difference between my grunts."

"Oh yes I can. I've learned what each one means after twenty years of knowing you. You've got your annoyed grunt, your agreement grunt, your disagreement grunt, your… pleasured grunt. They're all different. In pitch, length and everything else. I can read you like a book, no matter how vague you think you're being."

Bakugou raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't think I can do that for you, too, Utsuro? You fucking hollow void!" Koge squealed as he snatched onto her, slamming her down into the pillows like some type of pro wrestler. Overpowering her with sheer strength, he pinned her down, malicious smirk on his lips. "I know everything you're thinking. Doesn't help that you're a fucking awful liar." Koge huffed, unable to move with her arms pinned up above her head. "You're an awful liar, Katsuki. You can't ever lie to me or keep a secret, it eats at you until you explode. And you know what that makes you?"

"If you call me weak, I'm going to-"

"It makes you a good man. It makes me believe that you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me… " Her gentle words broke Bakugou's glare and made him loosen his grip on her, a bit of color rising into his cheeks. Arms now free, Koge let them rest around his neck, smiling up at him sweetly. "I don't think I tell you that enough… How good you are to me and to Matsu. I know things have been really crazy this past year, but I don't think I've ever been happier." Bakugou scoffed, gently moving her hair out of the way to kiss her forehead gently.

"You're too mushy sometimes, Utsuro."

"I know it embarrasses you, but I just have to say it, you know. I… do have to say one more thing, though, before we continue."

"Which is?"

"That uh… that candy is stuck in your hair."


	4. Cold Inside

Christmas Challenge | Day 5 - Snowed In Together  
Rating: Teen, for cursing, body image issues, mental health

"Holy. Shit."

"Oh no!"

Koge pressed her hands against the frozen window, having to stand up on her tiptoes to see past the wall of snow that had piled up around their cabin. On the other side of it, a snow storm was raging, battering against the small building. "Katsuki, where did this storm come from?! We're supposed to catch our train today to go home!" Bakugou scoffed, walking away from the window and towards the suitcase that sat on the bed. "I don't know, Utsuro, I'm not a fucking weatherman! It doesn't matter, we have to wait for it to pass. Is the electricity working?" Shivering, Koge approached a light switch, flipping it up and down with no success. "No… So we're snowed in, and the power is out! And we have no cell phone service here!"

Bakugou pulled out some warm clothing, glowering at his lover as she pouted by the bedroom door. "Utsuro, come change out of your PJs and get into warm clothes. We're stuck here in the cold, standing there pouting isn't going to do shit." With a sigh, Koge came over to him, digging through the suitcase she had packet to perfection the night before. "Damn it… I hope your parents are okay having the kids for one more day." Bakugou gave a small shrug. "They'll live. It's not like the kids will hate it, they love their grandma that spoils the shit out of them. After a week of them being there, I'm sure they're going to come home to a house full of new toys and clothes."

Unbuttoning her oversized sleepwear, Koge shifted back and forth on her feet a bit, feeling the cold seeping through her bare toes. "I just hate we can't even contact them! What if they worry about us." Her teeth were near chattering as she pulled the shirt off, leaving her in just her underwear. Bakugou pulled on a warm thermal long sleeve shirt, looking down at his lover as she struggled to clasp on a bra. He gave a click of his tongue, walking behind her to help fix it into place. "If they need to, they can call the resort to find out what's going on, they have a landline. Utsuro, honestly, you don't even need this while we're stuck in here." Koge gave a small shrug, allowing him to help her as she trembled. "Ah, well… What if something happens and we have to rescued?"

"No one is going to give a shit if you're not wearing a bra, Utsuro."

"I just don't want people looking at them all saggy!"

Bakugou sighed, leaning his forehead against the top of her head. "Not this again… You do not have saggy tits. They're still just as perfect as they've always been." Koge grumbled a bit, reaching up to squish and lift her breasts a bit. "They are saggy… Of course you don't notice it, you haven't looked at them every day of your life! Breastfeeding has done them in, I think… And I'm only about to be twenty-nine! I'm so old." Bakugou leaned down to place a rough kiss on her cheek before going back to his suitcase. "No you're not. You're perfect."

Koge felt heat rise up into her cheeks, glowering at him as he pulled on some sweatpants. "You can't talk, Katsuki. You're the one that's perfect. Look at you! What are you, like zero percent body fat by now?" Bakugou scrunched up his face in disgust, shaking his head. "Uh, no. Well… I don't know, I haven't measured that recently." After pulling on a hoodie, Bakugou sat on the edge of the bed, zipping up his luggage. "I'm not going to fight with you about this, Utsuro." Koge finally finished dressing as well, putting on two pairs of thick socks to try and protect her feet from the cold. "I'm not fighting with you about anything. I'm just saying, you're pure muscular perfection."

"And you don't think you are?"

Koge shook her head, giving a sigh. "No… Not anymore. Two kids in two years is kind of… ruined that right now. But since Natsuki is getting a bit older I think I want to go back to teaching." She looked down at him as he took her hand, pulling her over gently to stand between his legs. Kissing what little of her neck was exposed, he put his arms around her waist, holding her close. "If that's what you want to do." Koge let her arms rest around his shoulders, burying her face into his hair. "I'm feeling really restless just staying home… I think it would be good for me to get back into it and start getting back in shape. I've become a lard…"

Bakugou gave a short scoff, which had just a hint of humor in it. "Shut up, Utsuro. You're beautiful. I'm sick of hearing you talk down on yourself like that." Koge fell silent, fiddling with his hood a bit before letting another sigh leave her lips. "I'm glad that you think I am, Katsuki, it's just… It's hard when I see such a big difference from before Matsuki. I've gained almost forty pounds…"

"You can complain about it all you want, but that won't change anything. All you can do is try to fix it."

Koge frowned, gently pulling herself from her lover and heading out of the bedroom. "Yeah, Katsuki… I know that." As she left the room, Bakugou gave an annoyed sigh, reaching up to rub his face before laying backwards onto the bed. Lately, Koge had been in this weird state of depression and anxiety, which is exactly why Bakugou had taken them out on this trip. Alone together, he had done his best to keep her mind off of the negative things that had been bringing her down, but he was unsuccessful. If it wasn't about her looks, it was about her diminishing skill. If it wasn't worrying about the kids, she was worrying about her career. All in all, it was driving him crazy. Koge had never been an anxious person, nor did she ever dwell on things this badly. Usually, he could tell her something similar to what he had just said, and that would prompt her to suck it up and get to work to fix what was wrong.

But now, all it did was make it worse. She was a pouting mess that would barely even let him see her without clothes on for more than three seconds, as if she were totally and completely ashamed of her body. Yes, he had notice the weight gain, but did that bother him? No. Not a single bit. That didn't seem to matter. No matter what he said to her, she didn't believe him, refusing to believe that he still thought she was attractive. Now, they were trapped in this place for who knows how long, with no power and no way for her to avoid him like she had been.

He had to get this shit under control, no matter what it required from him.

After giving her a decently long moment to herself, he stood, heading into the cabin main room. Sitting on the couch, Koge had wrapped herself up in a blanket, staring off into space as she hugged her knees to her chest. Rubbing his hands together, Bakugou headed towards the dead fireplace, stroking Koge's hair gently as he passed. His touch pulled her attention, watching him as he started to work on building a fire. Her emotions began to swell up a bit, feeling a range of them ravaging within her. Regret, sadness, humiliation, inadequacy. They all clashed to bring tears to her eyes, making her hide her face into the blanket.

"I'm sorry, Katsuki…"

Bakugou glanced back at her, before tossing a match into the fireplace to light the kindling and bring the fire to life. "For what?"

"For being such a shrew… We came out here to have a good time, and I've been nothing a downer the entire time." She sobbed softly, tightening her grip on her legs. "I've just felt… not good enough. As a wife, as a mother… I have no hobbies, I have no aspirations… I'm just going through each day like I'm a ghost. I hate the way I look, I hate the way I'm acting even though I can't seem to get myself normal again. I'm just an awful mess…"

Bakugou's gaze moved to look out of the window, listening her sobs over the roaring wind. The blinds of that window were open, bringing some light into the room. Standing, he walked over and shut it, leaving only the fire as a light source. Giving a sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck, not really sure what to say. This was the first time she had ever been like this in their entire relationship. Usually she was the one to bump him up when he got into a slump, when the memories of his past came back to haunt him with nightmares.

How was he supposed to make her better if she wouldn't listen?

With a tender touch, Bakugou scooped her up off the couch, blanket and all, before heading closer to the fire. He sat on the floor with her on his lap, holding her small frame to him tightly. "Utsuro… I don't really know what you want me to say. I'm not… good with words. We have happy and healthy kids, and if you weren't a good wife, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" Koge sniffed, hiccuping as she tried to speak. "B-but, I ignore you all the time. I'd rather sleep than stay up with you… I don't want you to look at my body, so I shun you away. How does that make me good?"

"Well… it doesn't. But it's not because you're not a good wife-"

"Those two things contradict each other-"

"Sh! I'm trying to get this out right, Koge, it's not easy for me! Seeing you like this… Freaks me out. I want you to be happy, but I don't know how to fix any of this. You're beautiful to me and always have been, from your dumb flippy hair to your cold ass feet. Even now, every time you smile at me, I get that sense of awe like it's the first time. Fuck this stuff his cheesy!" He glared off at the wall as Koge sat up a bit, looking up at him with teary eyes. "I hate this. I'm not good at it like you are. You have this way of saying shit to me that just… calms me down instantly and just shows how much you care about me. Why can't I do that with you?"

Frustrated with himself for not being able to say the words he wanted, Bakugou rested his head on hers, hiding his face in her hair. "I just want you to be happy, Koge. And I want us to do whatever you need to so that can happen again. You need extra help? We'll get a nanny or I'll take some time off. You want to teach again? We can make the house gym a studio for you, so you can teach at home until you're ready to reopen the one in town. If you want to lose weight, damn it we'll get up at three AM and work our asses off until you're back to how you want to be. I'll do anything you want… Because I'm better at doing than I am at talking."

After sitting in silence for a while, just listening to the fire crackle, Koge turned in his lap to face him. Hugging his torso tightly, she kept her face hidden, speaking so softly Bakugou almost couldn't hear her. "Katsuki… You're better at words than you think you are… You've been trying for weeks, and I've just been a brick wall. I guess, now you know what I've had to deal with our entire lives." She finally sat up from him, reaching up to cup his cheeks gently. "I'm sorry… But I think that if you help me, I can get better… I can do anything with you beside me, Katsuki." Bakugou kissed her forehead gently, tightening his grip on her. "I think the difference between us is that you're not scared to say that cheesy shit, where it makes me feel like I'm going to puke pure sugar."

Koge giggled, putting her arms back around his neck. "Oh shut up. You're just embarrassed to show your soft side, even to me."

"I don't have a soft side."

"Oh yes you do. It's right here!"

"Hey! Don't tickle me!"


	5. Decorate The Grinch

Christmas Challenge | Day 8 - Decorating the Tree  
Rating - Teen, for cursing

"Katsuki, can you please come help me? I can't reach this!"

"Well that's your fault for buying an eight foot fucking Christmas tree, Utsuro. I'm not helping."

Koge pouted as she glared over at her lover, holding the cute glittery star ornament up above her head. All around the tree at her height was covered in ornaments, but up higher? It was as bare naked as a new born baby, and Koge had no way to reach it. One, because she had no step ladder, and two, because her darling boyfriend was being a stubborn pain in the ass. The fact that they didn't have any chairs in their apartment didn't help, either, so she had no way of reaching this without moving heavy furniture.

"Why are you being so mean, Katsuki? C'mon, just help me a little bit?" Koge bounced in her spot a bit as she tried to reach a branch, but was unsuccessful at getting it into place. Bakugou just glowered at her from the couch, hands shoved defiantly in his sweatpant pockets. "I told you when we were at the store that thing was too fucking tall. And what did you do? Buy it anyway. It was heavy as fuck to get it up here, on top of all these decorations you bought. And it takes up half the fucking living room!" Koge rolled her eyes, letting her arm flop to her side in defeat as she gave a loud, exasperated sigh. "You're just being stubborn because you hate Christmas traditions!"

Bakugou scoffed, sinking further down into the couch. "Shove it. I told you I didn't want to do all this shit, but you didn't listen to my opinion. So you get to suffer with it all." For a moment, the couple glared at each other, until Koge bent down and picked up a small box of decorations. "Fine, then. Know what I'm gonna do?" Bakugou's glare darkened as she approached him, glancing down at the box when she plopped it down beside him. "What? Complain more?"

Sly smirk on her face, Koge straddled his lap, facing him. Since his hands were still in his pockets, she used the strength of her legs to trap him, at least long enough to torture him for a moment. "I have a new game. It's called 'decorate the Grinch'."

"Eh? HEY-" Within seconds, he had a strand of garland wrapped around his neck and shoulders like a scarf. Trapped in an awkward pose with his arms held to his body with her legs, he couldn't push her off. "Get this shit off me!"

"Never! Hold still!" Koge snatched a handful of loose tinsel strands and sprinkled them onto his hair, the metallic silver material sticking to him like glue. "Utsuro, I'm going to fucking destroy you! Let me go and get this shit off!" When he finally got his hands free, he snatched Koge by the arms, though she was able to get one free by biting his fingers. "'You're a mean one! Mr. Grinch–'" Koge sang, grabbing a clip on Christmas bow decoration and clipping it to his hair. She squealed as he picked her up, though she already had more arsonal in her hands. "'You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grrrrinch!'"

Bakugou tried to peel her off of him, but was unsuccessful as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Shut up, Utsuro, just because you can sing doesn't mean you should!" Koge giggled, clipping more ornaments to his hair. "You're just mad because you're a nasty-wasty skunk, Katsuki! Look at you, so festive! You make a better decoration than the tree!" A squealed laughter escaped her as he slammed her down onto the couch, still trying to push her off with no success. "You are being such a pest! Why are you doing this shit?"

Koge kissed him roughly, even as he growled at her in annoyance. "I have to. Because you're being a butt about helping me with the tree."

"How is this supposed to help? I'm just more annoyed with you, now."

"Because I'm not going to stop annoying you until you agree to help me. I will continue to sing and decorate you instead. And I'll take pictures before you can even think about taking it off!" Sure enough, Koge brought her phone around, snapping a picture of his current state. Before he could even yell, she tossed it away onto the nearby armchair and out of his reach. "Utsuro! If you even think about showing that off, we're through!"

Koge gasped, though it was drowned in sarcasm. "What?! You would dump me for posting a picture? Katsuki, I thought you loved me more than that."

"My love is dwindling by the second."

"Liar. I've done worse than this to you and showed it off. You're still with me." Koge squinted as Bakugou shook his head, sending tinsel and the ornaments flying. As some fell onto her face, she blew it away with a small huff. "You love me more than ever, I bet." Bakugou cupped her cheeks, squishing them together as he placed a rough kiss on her lips. "I'm telling you, I don't." Kisses becoming softer, he released her cheeks to tangle his fingers into her hair. "I'm pretty sure I hate you."

Koge smiled against his lips, even as he kissed her. "Ah yes, I can feel the hate. Do you hate me enough to make the best decorated Christmas tree ever?"

"Fine… You win."

"That was easier than expected."


	6. Cookie Gremlin

Christmas Challenge | Day 9 - Christmas Baking / "There's more frosting on you then there is on the cookies."  
Rating - E, no warnings

"Mommy, who are we making these cookies for?"

"For us! Duh, Matsu!"

Koge smiled at her daughters confident statement, working on kneading some cookie dough against the countertop. "Only some of them are for us, Natsuki. The rest are going to our friends and family as gifts for Christmas." Natsuki tossed a handful of sprinkles onto a cookie, creating a perfect blob of red on white frosting made by a highly skilled five year old. "Bam! Uncle Seiji is going to like my cookies more than yours, Matsu!" Her brother was carefully placing a piece of candy as a button on a snowman, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. At seven, Matsuki was much calmer than his sister, who was bouncing in her stool. "No way, Natsu. Mine are perfect, they will be more impressed with mine."

'Lies!" Natsuki placed lopsided eyes on her horse cookie, two on one side. "You're just jealous of me and my perfect cookies." Koge shook her head, rolling the dough out with a rolling pin now to cut out the shapes. "Both of you are making perfect cookies. Uncle Seiji is going to love them all. Ah, Natsuki, don't squeeze the frosting into your mouth like that." The young girl stopped her partaking of the frosting, placing the tube down quickly as she spoke with her mouth full of the pink sweet. "Sorry Mom, I just like it." Using a range of cookie cutters, Koge stamped out the shapes in the dough before placing them onto a baking pan. "I know, but you're already bouncing off the walls and covered in frosting as it is."

Natsuki giggled maliciously, starting to put green frosting onto a Christmas tree shaped cookie. "Bwahaha, I am the evil cookie queen! Give me all your cookies or there will be punishment!" Beside her, Matsuki gave a small roll of his eyes, glowering at his sister. Koge noticed how he wasn't threatening or vicious in any way, his pale blue eyes and fluffy light blonde hair that matched his father's making him look like a little squishy puffball. His sister, however, did look scary, toothy smirk on her face and crimson glare locked on the Christmas tree as she used brown frosting on it. Her blonde, nearly white hair was a wild mess, her ponytail loose and bow lopsided. "This tree is half dead, Mom. Someone forgot to water it!"

"How sad for the tree." Koge gave a small shake of her head, still working on cutting the cookie dough. By now, Koge had grown used to her daughters darker sense of humor, something she had picked up from her father. Thinking of him, Koge glanced up at the clock, noting that he was late returning home again. Her phone had not gone off recently, so he hadn't messaged her, and that made her worry a bit. But, knowing him, he was just working overtime and was more focused on getting home than worrying about his phone. Still, she had hoped he would return home in time to partake in the cookie making. They were only halfway through at this point, so she held onto some hope that he would appear soon.

"Natsuki, are you putting a face on it?" Koge asked curiously, leaning forward a bit to look at the what was supposed to be a Christmas tree. Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, it's dead, so it's a zombie! Zombie tree is going to eat all your presents!" Matsuki carefully placed his finished snowman with his other finished cookies, brow furrowed in worry. "Natsu, that's scary! Can't you make some happy cookies?" He grabbed a star shaped cookie, going to work on it with yellow frosting. Natsuki blew a raspberry, giving an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "You're just a weenie! Don't be scared, it's just a cookie!" Koge narrowed her eyes at her daughter, who immediately clamped her lips shut and held the tube of frosting up to her face to hide behind it. "Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to call names like that."

"If you know, then don't do it."

Both children jumped at the sudden growl of a voice that came from behind them, quickly looking over their shoulder at the source. A huge grin spread across Natsuki's face as she dropped her frosting, standing up on her stool. "Daddy!" As Bakugou walked over, he caught her as she leaped off the stool onto him, latching her arms around his neck. "Hey, baby. How are my little squids, huh?" Holding Natsuki with one arm, he ruffled Matsuki's hair, who smiled at him. "Hey, Dad. We're making cookies!" Bakugou gazed upon the horrific mess on the kitchen island counter top, before his eyes met with Koge's. "Making cookies, huh? Looks more like making a mess."

Koge smiled, working on kneading the left over dough to roll it out again. "We are having a great time. If anyone is making a mess, it's your little gremlin there." Natsuki giggled, pointing down to her zombie tree. "Daddy, look! It's a zombie Christmas tree! Isn't it cool?" Bakugou took a seat on the stool Natsuki had been using, setting the young girl down on his lap. "Wow, that's pretty good. You know, Seijirou doesn't like zombies. That might scare him." Natsuki smirked, going back to adding more details to her cookie. "Ehehe, that would be so funny!" Koge rolled her eyes, cutting out more cookie shapes. "Katsuki, don't encourage her to scare him. She already thinks it's hilarious to jump out of nowhere and scream. Last time he spilt his coffee everywhere!"

Bakugou and Natsuki both snickered, sharing a knowing glance between each other. "He's just too easy, Utsuro. Even when he expects it, Natsu is still able to scare him. That's pretty funny and you know it." Koge sighed, giving a small shake of her head. "Yeah, I mean… Okay, it is funny. But he's being kind enough to teach her. I just feel like there needs to be a bit more respect shown to him." Bakugou nodded, working on fixing Natsuki's ponytail as she started on her next cookie. "Yeah, I know what you mean, even if he is a kook. You hear that, Natsu?"

Natsuki nodded in an exaggerated series of headbangs, pulling her hair from Bakugou's hands as she did. "Yes! I will not scare Uncle Seiji anymore. Maybe." Bakugou chuckled, going back to fixing her hair once she was still. "No, no maybe. You listen to your mother." Natsuki nodded in a more tame manner this time, her new ponytail bouncing about. "Yes, Daddy. Only on special occasions, like Halloween?" Koge smiled, closing the oven and setting the timer. "Okay, only on Halloween. I'll allow that."

Bakugou grumbled a bit as he pulled dried frosting out of his daughters hair. "Natsuki, there's more frosting on you than there is on the cookies." Matsuki looked up at his father, watching him. "When we first started, she squeezed a tube of frosting on her face. She's always making a mess." He looked back at his mother as she placed a bowl in front of him. "Would you like to mix this batch of dry ingredients, baby?" Matsuki nodded, moving to prop himself up on his knees on the stool to be taller. "Yes, Mama. With my hands?" Koge smiled, giving a small nod. "If you want."

Bakugou watched his son as he timidly put his hands into the mixture of powder, working it about. "Matsu I'm not surprised that your sister did that. She's probably eaten her own weight in it, too. She's a little gremlin, after all." Natsuki giggled in a high pitched, malicious voice, as if she were an evil witch. "Hehehe, oh yes, I am the eeeeeeevil frosting gremlin. Watch me devour it aaalllll!" She shoved a broken piece of cookie into her mouth, wiggling about happily as she chewed it. While she was distracted, Koge walked around the counter and took her own sugar in the form of a kiss from her lover. "I'm glad you made it home in time for the cookies, Katsuki."

Bakugou reached up to rub her arm as she wrapped them around his shoulders, her cheek pressed against his and body resting on his back. "Yeah. I had an impromptu meeting I couldn't bail out of. And my phone is dead so I couldn't text. Sorry." Koge kissed his cheek gently. "It's okay. Did you want to make some, or just watch?" Bakugou furrowed his brow as he gazed upon the pile of naked cookies, thinking for a moment. "Well, there's a lot, I guess I could–"

Before he could finish, there was a loud series of familiar sounding crackles and a pop from beside them, a cloud of smoke and mixed dry ingredients swallowing the family. Natsuki squealed in surprise, though she was still quick to lay blame. "Matsu! Why'd you do that?!" Coughing a bit, Koge waved the cloud away from her face, moving over to her son. "Natsuki! You stop that, you know it was an accident." Sure enough, Matsuki was frozen, staring at his own palm in shock with tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry M-Mama, it just w-w-went off." Frowning, Bakugou stood, placing Natsuki down in the stool instead.

Matsuki's quirk was exactly like his own, so he knew the troubles he was going through as far as keeping control of it, especially when nervous. It didn't help that the child was timid and nervous natured, so it was constantly going off without him prompting it. Gently, he scooped up his son and sat down on the stool, placing him down on his lap. "Let's go over what happened, squid. Were you nervous?" Matsuki was trembling, sniffling as he tried to wipe the powder from his face, completely covered in it. Koge stroked his hair gently to comfort him, but allowed Bakugou to take over the talking.

"Y-yes, Dad. I was scared it was g-going to go off when my hands were in the powder."

"Do you think that those thoughts made it go off?"

The young boy nodded. "Yes… It's my fault, I can't control it." Bakugou took his sons hand gently, wiping his palm of the powder. "Matsu, I had trouble with it, too, when I was young. I know it doesn't make much sense, but the key to a quirk like this… is to be confident and not fear it. You've gotten much better, you know." Matsuki tried to control his hiccups as he looked at his palm, comparing it to his father's. "I just get nervous that it's going to go off… then it does."

"Because you're worried about it. Just… think of it like…" Bakugou looked up at his wife, hoping she wouldn't mind his metaphor. "Think of it like you really have to pee, and your worried you might pee before you get to a bathroom. What would you do then?"

Matsuki scrunched up his face a bit in thought. "Uh… not think about it? Or if I can't ignore it, go to the bathroom?"

"Exactly. So, if you realize you're nervous about it, try to focus on something else. If you can't, then you have every right to excuse yourself until you can calm down. Remember the breathing techniques I taught you?" Bakugou patted his sons back as he nodded. "Good. Don't just let it all well up inside until it goes off. Tell us, or just excuse yourself to calm down. Now give me a boomfive." He held up his hand, to which Matsuki clapped his hand against it, both of their palms going off with a small explosion. "You got this, kiddo."

Matsuki gave a smile, reaching up to wipe his face of tears. "Thank you, Dad. I'm going to go clean myself and change clothes." He hopped off his father's lap, jogging out of the kitchen. Bakugou looked up at Koge, who was glowering down at him. "A pee metaphor? Really?" Bakugou shrugged, putting his arms around her waist gently. "Hey, whatever he can understand. He calmed down a lot faster this time." Koge nodded, kissing him gently. "He did. He really depends on your support… I have a hard time calming him down because I don't understand the quirk like you do." With a sigh, Bakugou rested his forehead against hers. "You know, with Natsu, it would be a lot harder if she had ended up with it. It would be going off constantly, just from her high energy."

Koge rubbed his arm gently. "I think we know how she is at this point…" Bakugou's eyes downcast to the floor, brows furrowing as he thought of it. "I don't think she understands yet… Soon we're going to have to sit her down and explain." Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, Koge ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Katsuki… It's my bloodline… I never knew my great grandmother didn't have one…" Bakugou shook his head, pulling his lover closer. "Stop. It's no one's fault. Quirk or not, she's tough, and she'll end up an amazing fighter learning under Seijirou."

Hearing an odd noise from beside them, both adults looked at their daughter, a small gasp leaving Koge's lips as they noticed the state she was in. Caught red handed, Natsuki stopped, holding a tube of frosting above her head, which she had squeezed almost empty into her hair.

"Uh… I'm a cookie."

"Natsu!"

"Oh my gosh, she's adorable Katsuki, I have to take a picture!"


	7. Skate Date

Christmas Challenge | Day 10 - Ice Skating  
Rating - Teen, for cursing

"Uh.. These things could murder someone."

Koge observed a pair of ice skates nervously, lightly touching the sharp blade with her gloved finger. "What if I fall and stab myself with them…" Her gaze was pulled to her love as he scoffed, busying himself with tying his own pair of skates on his feet. Half of Bakugou's face was hidden by his scarf as he bent over to tie the laces, but Koge could still hear him clearly. "Utsuro, you said for me to pick something to do that you had never done before, and you agreed. You just freaked yourself out watching those ice skating accidents before we came…"

"Well… I was curious." After watching how he tied the laces, she finally slipped on her skates, hoping that she made them tight enough. "I never did it because I was always scared of it." Bakugou finished with his skates, leaning back against the bench he was sitting on. "It's just like roller skating on inlines." He talked like Koge knew what he meant, but instead he just got a confused gaze that indicated he needed to explain. "Roller skates… inlines… you know, the ones with the wheels all in a row. Not the ones with two on each side? Get it, 'in line'?"

Koge rolled her eyes at the condescending way he explained this, moving on to the next skate. "Okay, Katsuki, thank you for explaining that to me like I'm a two year old. I was into gymnastics and martial arts, not that sporty stuff like roller blades and skateboards." Bakugou scoffed, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he waited. "You call that sporty? It's not. You just have to have balance." Koge scooped up a small bit of snow by her feet, tossing it at her lover and hitting him on the knee. "It's more than that. I'm sure you were just naturally good at it."

Bakugou only gave a shrug at this, bouncing his foot a bit impatiently. "It was easy. Skating on inlines was pretty cool, I guess, especially with my quirk." Finally finishing, Koge tapped her feet on the ground a bit to test how the boots felt. "Yeah, I remember. You were always doing those fancy tricks and blowing everyone's minds. Except mine. You just looked like a show off." Bakugou stood, standing as if he weren't on two thin blades of metal. "Whatever, you were always impressed. I saw that look on your face."

Taking in a deep breath, Koge attempted to stand, though quickly lost her balance and fell back down onto the bench. "I lied. How the fuck do you stand on these things?" Trying to stand again, she leaned forward a bit, having to wave her arms about like some type of flailing bird. Before she could fall, Bakugou grabbed her shoulders, pushing back to try and keep her on her feet. "Balance, Utsuro!" Holding onto his arms, Koge got herself balanced with his help, biting on her bottom lip. "I'm trying! Oh god, this is how I'm going to die."

"Shut up, you're not going to die. Come on." Bakugou began to edge her towards an opening to the rink, keeping hold of her arms for balance. "But I'm not going to hold you forever." Koge narrowed her eyes at him, before looking down at the ice rink. "Don't worry, you won't have to. I'll get it just fine." Bakugou placed a firm kiss on her forehead, rubbing her arm with his thumb. "That's it. Let's go." Before she could protest, Bakugou stepped them both out onto the rink, where Koge's legs instantly began to wobble. "Aaahhh, oh shit! Katsuki–"

"I got you! Calm down. Don't tense your upper body so much, relax." Bakugou moved backwards, guiding them along a path with no other people. "If it helps you, watch other skaters. Watch how they move." Taking his advice, Koge watched those around them, observing the way they moved their legs and kept their posture. After a few deep breaths, Koge began to do the same, copying them the best she could. Eventually, she felt brave enough to look up, catching Bakugou's small smile. "Good, Utsuro. Want me to let go?"

Feeling a bit of heat rush to her cheeks at his praise, Koge nodded, loosening her grip on his arms. "Yes." At her command, he released her, quickly moving out of her way in case she fell. To his surprise, she was able to keep moving, not even struggling to keep her balance. "Damn, Utsuro, you're a natural." He came to skate beside her, holding his hand out to her. Koge glanced at it, fumbling a tad with her footing before catching herself.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hold onto me?"

"Holding you to help you skate and holding your hand are two different things. Do I need to explain that like you're a two year old, too?"

"No, Katsuki. This I think I understand perfectly fine."


	8. Christmas Love

Christmas Challenge | Day 12 - Christmas Morning / "I'll be home for Christmas, I promise."  
Rating - Teen, for cursing

Koge let a small sigh escape her lips as she ran her fingers through a lock of her white hair, eyes locked on the sparkling city below her high-rise apartment. Sitting alone on the couch, she had been watching the view out of the large sliding glass doors for a while, now. How long, she wasn't quite sure, but the lonely weight growing on her shoulders was becoming unbearable. Being alone on Christmas Eve was a bad joke, one which was scoffed at by others. Koge knew that it was nothing to laugh about, however, as she was the one suffering through it.

Not just tonight, either. This entire week she had been alone, her lover having flown to another country for a Hero convention he had been invited to. He was supposed to be back yesterday, but because of bad weather, his flight had been delayed for who knows how long. They had talked on the phone for two hours just yesterday, where he was waiting in the airport all the way up until he had to leave and get a hotel. The time difference made it difficult for them to communicate at all, as early morning for her was nighttime for him in America. This separation only made Koge's heart heavier, since she couldn't talk to him the entire day she was awake.

Now, she sat alone in their dark apartment, the glowing Christmas tree the only source of light. The clock on the wall was ticking loudly in the silence, every second growing closer to midnight. Of course, Koge didn't expect him to barge through the door the instant the hour hand landed on twelve, but she couldn't stop herself from imagining it nonetheless. Damn it, she missed him. These trips were always harder on her than she expected, but it being the holidays made it worse. Her lover never cared for holidays, especially not Christmas, but he still knew how important it was to her.

"I'll be home for Christmas, Utsuro. I promise."

His words before leaving for the airport had lifted her spirits then, but now they only crushed her. Yes, she knew it wasn't his fault that weather was delaying his flight. There was nothing the two of them could do about it except pout, complain, and hope. The amount of pouting that Koge had done that day had given her a migraine at this point, so she stood, holding her fuzzy fleece blanket around her body as she shuffled her way into the bathroom. After taking some medicine for her head and chugging a glass of water, she made her way back to the couch, immediately noticing that her phone screen was shining brightly.

Suddenly feeling a rush of excitement, she quickly flopped back down onto the couch, unlocking the phone to gaze upon the message from her lover.

 _Cutesuki 11:46 PM: you still awake, utsuro?_

 _Me 11:47 PM: Yes, Katsuki. (⋟﹏⋞) Is everything okay?_

 _Cutesuki 11:49 PM: could be better. you should go to bed._

 _Me: 11:49 PM: I know. (ᴗ˳ᴗ) I'm just having a hard time is all._

 _Cutesuki 11:50 PM: yeah. i didn't mean for this to happen._

 _Me 11:52 PM: I know, Katsuki… It's not your fault. ╥﹏╥_

 _Cutesuki 11:53 PM: i don't really give a shit about christmas, but i know it's important to you. don't mope around too much, okay?_

 _Me 11:55 PM: (;ω;)v I'm trying my best. I just took some medicine for my head, so I'll probably crash here soon… Thank you for caring so much. That really means a lot to me. •́ε•̀٥_

 _Cutesuki 11:57 PM: of course I care. if it makes you happy, i give a shit about it. i wish you cared this much about halloween, tho. that would be the shit._

 _Me 11:58 PM: Lol （⌒▽⌒） Hey, I've gotten more into it the past couple of years! I like it plenty._

 _Cutesuki 11:59 PM: true. hey…_

Koge frowned, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Usually, a 'hey' with dots was not a good thing, but instead of the little dots to indicate typing, she got an alert of an image being sent in. It arrived right at midnight, and it immediately sent Koge into a mess of tears. It was a picture Bakugou had taken of himself, standing out in some snowy part of New York City with amazingly breathtaking scenery. Admittedly, it wasn't a very good selfie, but the sign he was holding is what tore her to shreds.

 _ **Merry Christmas.**_  
 _ **I love you.**_  
 _ **I'll be home soon.**_

 _Me 12:03 AM: Katsuki! (இ﹏இ`｡) Oh my god, I'm sobbing._

 _Cutesuki 12:04 AM: tch…_

 _Me 12:05 AM: You're the most amazing person in the universe. ＾▽＾_

 _Cutesuki 12:07 AM: i know i am. now, stop crying and get your ass in bed._

 _Me 12:08 AM: Hehe （⌒▽⌒） Okay, Katsuki. I love you so much. 3_

 _Cutesuki 12:09 AM: love you._

Still sniffling, Koge went back to looking at the picture as she stood, making her way into the bedroom. Flopping down onto the bed, she cuddled herself under the blankets, heart warm with such a strong sense of love. She could see the reluctance on his face, and embarrassment in the flushed color of his ears, but he had done it for her anyway. Him being an entire world away didn't seem to matter to her in that moment, so warmed by his kind gesture that she felt as if he were there holding her. Eventually, she fell into sleep, holding her phone with the picture still showing on the screen.

Koge received many wonderful gifts in the morning.

But the greatest gift of all was waking up in her lovers embrace and the soft, loving kisses that were placed upon her skin.


End file.
